


Theme

by CatrinaSL



Series: A Simple Device [66]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Dancing, Dinosaurs, F/M, Firefly Quotes, Firefly References, SHIP DARCY WITH ALL THE THINGS, Soulmate-Identifying Marks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-30
Updated: 2016-06-30
Packaged: 2018-07-19 06:25:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7348810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatrinaSL/pseuds/CatrinaSL
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Helping out with inventory means that Darcy gets to Avenger-watch, but she didn't expect eye-candy in the form of her Soulmate.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Theme

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DriannaHarper](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DriannaHarper/gifts).



> This fic is dedicated to DriannaHarper, who asked for a Wash quote (and you get two for the price of one)!
> 
> Soulmate AU Reminder: Everyone has a Soulmark, a tattoo of the first words their Soulmate will say to them. Showing someone else your Soulmark is like baring your soul to them, so most people only show their Soulmate or very trusted friends.

Darcy didn't spend time with the Avengers much. She'd met Tony and Steve, and Wanda was a sweet kid, but with Thor gone, it wasn't like she had an in to pal around with them.

Which was a shame, actually, because she knew that Rhodey would probably be a blast to hang out with, that Vision couldn't possibly be as strange as he looked, and that she would  _ love _ to get to know Sam.

Enjoying the eye candy wasn't why she had volunteered to do inventory for Hill. Well, maybe. It could have been a contributing factor.

Also, fate.

Whatever the reason, she was sitting there, making notes on how many bulletproof vests were in Crate G-41 when Steve and Sam walked up to stow their gear after a training session.

"It's not a bad thing," Steve was saying. "There isn't a rule against overlapping themes."

"I know," Sam replied. "I just wish I'd known before I picked out the name. He's Hawkeye; I coulda been, like, Archangel, or somethin'."

Steve was smiling. "I think that one might be taken," he said.

"Fine, but it just because I fly doesn't mean I have to be bird themed. I could be 'Pteranodon,' or like, 'Archaeopteryx.'" He set his wings on the table and mimed out a scene with his hands. "Undercover Archaeopteryx, and the bad guys all like, 'we shall rule over this land, and we shall call it... "This Land."' And I could be, 'I think we should call it your grave!' And then you guys swoop in to back me up when they're all, 'Curse your sudden, but inevitable betrayal!'"

Darcy grinned at the reference and tried to pay attention to the tactical gear she was supposed to be counting.

"I don't think it rolls off the tongue the same way 'The Falcon' does," Steve pointed out, with an amused smile. "What do you think?"

Darcy looked up to see that Captain America was talking to her.

"Darcy, right?" he asked. "A dinosaur themed superhero: yes or no?"

Darcy licked her lips and shot a glance at Sam, who was nodding energetically at her behind Steve's back.

"It could work," she told him.

"Yes!" enthused the victorious Sam. "Archaeopteryx, comin' at ya!"

"You can't be serious," Steve laughed.

"I think I've heard of at least  _ one _ dinosaur-y superhero, but he's not an avian flavored one. I'm sure there are people out there who might really like the rebrand," she told Steve, then shrugged and turned to Sam. "Some people juggle geese."

There was too much shock on his face for an everyday fellow Browncoat discovery, and even Steve looked a little stunned.

"I told you," Sam muttered, slapping Steve's arm. "I told you!"

"You told me," Steve affirmed.

"I got this," Sam continued, pulling his phone out of a pocket and fiddling with it. "Do the honors," he told Steve, as he handed it over.

Darcy was confused and Steve was bemused as Sam stepped up and offered his hand to her.

"There's one thing I always told myself I would do when we met," he said, and Darcy's breath caught in her throat at the Words. "Dance with me."

Darcy laughed as the opening notes came from the phone Steve was holding, and she took her Soulmate's hand and let him whirl her out into the middle of the room.

She started singing along as he led her in a little polka step, and she laughed again when he pulled her close as the song ended.

They turned to see that Steve had abandoned Sam's phone. "The man might be a fossil, but he knows when to leave a guy alone with his Soulmate," Sam said.

"I can finish up here later," Darcy told him. "We should probably go straight to my room."

"Your room?" Sam asked, a little surprise in his voice.

"I've got the box set, plus I bought the series on Amazon," she said. "I think a celebratory marathon is in order."

Sam grinned. "I like you already."

**Author's Note:**

> Sam's favorite character is Kaylee; Darcy's is Zoe. Steve didn't instantly love it when Sam made him watch it, but Bucky did. Bucky likes Mal. And Jayne. He loved Jaynetown, and said it made him think of the musical number he never got to see, and Sam started talking about how he would cast Nathan Fillion as Cap if they ever made a movie about Steve's life.
> 
> [Reblog on tumblr](http://catrinasl.tumblr.com/post/146711987988/theme)
> 
> Tumblr: [catrinasl](http://catrinasl.tumblr.com)
> 
> Twitter: [@Catrina_SL](http://twitter.com/Catrina_SL)


End file.
